Fall from Hell
by ArianeStranza
Summary: Ariane is an 19 year old woman from the United States. After her recent move to Karakura Town, she starts seeing more than your average everyday ghost... Rated M for future chapters... and language. Just OC... still wondering if I'll make it a romance, but I might not...


Fall from Hell

1

Falling... I'm falling...

All I could see at the moment was a brilliant light that blinded me. I knew I was falling though, the absence of ground below my feet was evidence of that. I kept trying to remember how I even got into this position, or even think back on my life. Who the hell am I? And why the hell am I falling like this? I couldn't tell anything with this stupid light everywhere, so even trying to establish my location was a no-go. All of a sudden, the falling stopped, and I heard a male voice call out to me.

"Ariane." He said, sounding so far away.

I tried to figure out the direction, but I didn't even know if the platform I was on was solid ground or just that; a platform where I had little space to move. The voice called that name again, and that time, I decided to take a leap of faith. I took in a breath before stepping forward, hoping there was ground , It was indeed ground, and I was able to start following the voice. I walked the vast white area for who knows how long before I quite abruptly heard the voice behind me. I turned on my heels and was met with two people; A man who was utterly white, and a woman, who was almost his exact oppposite. They were both looking at me, studying me. The two then spoke together, but I heard absolutely nothing. They then looked like they were yelling something at me, and still... no sound whatsoever. Finally I heard the woman speak.

"She can't hear our names..." The woman said, a sad expression on her face.

"She's not ready then. We don't exactly have a form she can interact with, so she has no idea what we are to her." The man said.

I was beyond confused, and voiced my thoughts. "What are you talking about?"

The two smiled at me right as I woke up. I awoke to a screeching alarm on my phone and, with a groan, I got up and got dressed for my first full day in Karakura Town. The day before I had only gotten to the apartment I rented before just collapsing from exhaustion and jet lag. I wasn't really in the celebrating kind of mood, and all I just wanted to do was explore the town, find out what all was around me, and get a job. After I got a shower and dressed, I was ready to head out. I was about 5 minutes from my house when the first one started to bother me. I sighed heavily, expecting them to come, but not this soon.

"Please! I just need you tell my wife that-" the ghost started.

"Alright, alright. Where does she live?" I replied softly, deciding to help him.

I spent the next hour finding his wife's home, and explaining to her the situation. After all was said and done, he was utterly grateful to me for helping him say goodbye. I nodded; this was something I always had to do back home because, living in Pennsylvania, you got to see a lot of ghosts; it was a stereotype, but a true one. I was able to continue on my way and finally get to discovering the town. I was wandering around until noon, and still couldn't find a place I'd like to work, which was frustrating me. Just as I was giving up, I turned a corner and saw a set in little shop, and decided to investigate. When I got to see the front a little better, I saw that it was a sweets shop, and thought that the location was a little odd. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the entrance. I was inspecting the door and trying to tell if they were open when someone opened said door, and spoke to me.

"Well, hello there. Can I interest you in any of my fine merchandise?" The man said.

I took a second to look at him. He was dressed in quite odd clothing, with a green and white striped hat covering his eyes, but also he wore wooden clogs, which was even odder. I finally remembered I had to speak, and my words came out rushed.

"Notatthemoment. Er, sorry. I was actually wondering if you were hiring?"

"Hm... I might have a job," The man replied with a mischievious smile on his face.

"Come on in and join me for tea. By the way, my name's Kisuke Urahara. A lovely woman such as yourself can call me Kisuke."

"I'm Ariane Stranza; call me Stranza, please." I blushed slightly at the comment, and tried to ignore the smug look on his face. I removed my shoes before entering, as I almost forgot in that other woman's house. I then followed Kisuke through the shop and to the back where there was a low sitting table and a tea set waiting. Kisuke sat down, and I followed suit. After pouring me some tea, he started to ask me all sorts of questions about myself, and I figured he was just interviewing me now. It also gave me some time to study just who he was as well. He seemed like a man with a lot of secrets, as well as a laid back attitude about everything. Quite strange, indeed.

"Well then, Stranza, I do believe you seem like a very respectable woman, but I don't think working here is the best option for you." Kisuke said.

"I understand. Thank you for the tea and your time, Kisuke." I replied, nodding. I stood up and bowed before I turned and left the shop. Once I was outside again, I sighed, and noticed it was already quite dark. _I stayed for so long... He really enjoyed talking with me at least..._ I was starting to leave when I heard Kisuke call for me. I turned and saw him smiling at me from the store entrance.

"Stranza, I'd love if you'd come by once in a while; you're pretty easy to talk with!" He said with a small laugh.

"I'd like that, Kisuke. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow it is! Have a safe walk home!"

I nodded to him once more, and waved goodbye before running off in the general direction of my house. In about 5 minutes I knew I was lost, and felt utterly stupid for not asking him to help me. I groaned at myself, and continued walking when I felt a strange presence around me. I had no idea how I even felt such a presence, but it was so very unnerving.

"We've got a strong one here..." I heard a low rasping voice say.

I turned around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, and what the hell he was talking about.

"Oh, yessss... such a succulent one as well... Perhaps I'll have my fun with this one before devouring her soul." I clenched my fists and ran, too frightened to stay any longer. I wasn't that far when I heard the voice laughing, and I didn't even have time to react to what happened next. I was running, then the next moment I was pinned to the ground by some ugly monster. I tried to scream, but it pressed its foot on my harder and almost crushed my rib cage. I was so frightened, and had no idea what to do. "Such a powerful soul for a human..." It laughed darkly, drawing its face disgustingly close to mine.

"Get the hell off me!" I tried to yell, but only managed a quiet whisper.

"Oh? If that's what you want, little girl," It said, releasing me. "Now run! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

I did as the creature told me, and ran. I was unstable, and my vision was blurring, but I did my best to turn corner after corner, and try to find my way back to Kisuke's shop. I had no idea how that man could help me; and I just came to the realization that I'd get him killed as well. I then recognized the a gas station as one that was very close to Kisuke's shop, and I made the worst decision of my life. I turned completely around and headed back; there was no way I was gonna get him killed, even if it meant my own life. I rushed down the road, and to my expectation, I was met with that monster who laughed at me. "You're a powerful human, but stupid. Now, I get a nice snack..." it said, closing in on me.

I couldn't move. All I could do was just watch as the thing picked me up with its huge clawed hand and start to bring me towards its masked face, opening its mouth for me. I closed my eyes, and hope to god that it would be over with soon. I was waiting for a few seconds before I heard a slicing sound, and the monster's screams of pain. I opened my eyes to see myself falling to the ground, and the monster's arm severed. I didn't even hit the ground when someone grabbed me and moved so fast I couldn't see who it was. I was dazed, and still quite afraid when I heard a very familiar voice. "You know, it's not nice to attack a defenseless woman like that. I'm afraid I'll have to teach you the meaning of manners." I looked up to see that familiar green and white hat and those stupid clogs of Kisuke's.

"Kisuke," I said."What the hell are you doing-"

"I suggest you stay quiet, Ariane. You're injured, and that's just going to use up unnecessary energy."

I closed my mouth, and watched this strange man face that monster with no fear. _How in the fuck is he doing that?_, I thought, unable to think that maybe he could have something that would kill it. "Now then! Back to you." Kisuke said, starting to walk towards it. It was then I noticed he had a cane, and he was pulling some kind of katana out of it.

"Don't move, soul reaper!" The monster said, giving another laugh. "I have that girl infected with my venom, and I'll turn her against you if you try and kill me."

Kisuke turned and looked straight at me, a blank expression on his face. "Then I'll strike her down, and kill you, hollow."

"You went through the trouble of saving her and now you say you'd kill her! I think you're lying, soul reaper!" It said, before screeching.

I felt a strange feeling come over me, and I looked at Kisuke, scared. My body started to stand up, without my control and I wanted to scream, but even my mouth was not in my control. Then, my body moved faster than I could imagine, and the next thing I know, I had Kisuke pinned against a wall, a hand around his throat. He wasn't moving, simply staring into my eyes. "You're so weak, Ariane. Can't even stand up to his ability? Pathetic..." Kisuke said.

My hand squeezed tighter, and I was having an inner struggle with whatever was controlling me. "K-kisuke..." I managed to say.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

_No._ I heard a voice call out in protest in my mind. Then I heard a loud snap, and I was free; free from that 'Hollow's' control. I looked over at it, and the thing was shocked beyond belief as I lowered my hand from Kisuke's neck. "Good," He said. "It's about time they call to you."

I stepped back from him, and watched the battle ensue, though it was hardly a battle and more like him slaughtering the hollow. After the thing started to disappear, he turned around and started walking towards me, sheathing the katana he had. By the time he reached me, Kisuke was smiling again.

"Well then, Ariane, I believe this calls for-" I didn't let him finish before I smacked him.

"It's Stranza."

"Ouch..." He said, rubbing his head. "Sorry, I like Ariane better... It's a lovely name."

"Well, I don't like it."

"You're no fun, A-" Kisuke started to say as I smacked him again. "S-Stranza..."

"Now, was that so hard?" He started mumbling under his breath and I laughed a little, to which he smiled at me. He offered to walk me home; an offer I gladly accepted. After a little talking, Kisuke told me that I actually wasnt' too far from his shop, which made me glad; I'd enjoy coming down and talking with him now and again. When we finally got to my place, I spoke.

"Thanks, Kisuke, for everything tonight." I said.

"No problem. It's my job." He replied, holding out a hand for me to shake.

Instead I moved it away, and jumped a little to hug him with my arms around his neck. Kisuke wrapped his arms around my waist in reply and I whispered in his ear.

"You're going to have to tell me what the hell a soul reaper is; you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured..." He said, with a small laugh.

I broke the hug, and after goodbyes, went inside. As I entered my dark house, I felt my exhaustion kick in. I yawned loudly, and headed up the stairs, definitely ready for bed. After just stripping naked, I fell face first into my bed, and almost immediately fell asleep, my dreams filled with me fighting side by side with an orange haired guy in what looked like black kimonos.


End file.
